


Seafoam

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus loves him so much, Drabble, Fluff, I thought this was funny, M/M, Scorpius is too cute, The little mermaid - Freeform, and we love them, funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Scorpius' ability to make himself cry has reached a new record





	Seafoam

"So you're saying that I'm Ariel?"

Albus opened the door to the Potter's house, letting Scorpius inside. The two boys had spent the day going to the nearby Muggle town and managed to catch a showing of The Little Mermaid. One that Albus was glad to see had inspired Scorpius into a non-stop ramble all the way home.

"Of course," Scorpius chirped and took off his scarf and hung it on a coat rack. "You're always like 'I'm so different' and 'my family doesn't understand me,'" Scorpius said dramatically, flopping his arms around Albus' shoulder.

Albus laughed and shrugged him off. "Does that make you Prince Eric," he asked and pecked his lips before taking off his own coat. 

He looked back over and couldn't help but be taken by the adorable blush sweeping his cheeks. Nobody else could ever be as open as Scorpius is with his emotions. 

"Yeah, I guess it does," he said and started to remove his coat. 

Albus nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Want some hot chocolate? I think we have some somewhere," he said and started to go through the cupboards as he heard Scorpius follow him.

"So, I'm definitely Prince Eric. Which is great. Especially if we're saying we're like the movie," he started, and Albus rolled his eyes as he filled up the kettle, only half listening, preparing to occasionally hum in faux-acknowledgment as he focused on finding the mugs.

"But, if we go by the book, it'd all be the same until the point you'd get your legs. When you do, it'd feel like you're walking on shards of glass! Which is just awful. To make matters worse, the deal is if I were to marry someone else, you would die! Just like that! But that's the thing, even with you by my side for most of the story, I still fall in love with someone else and marry them! Just because I think they're the one who saved me. Which is so unlike me, I would've certainly fact-checked that. And after all that, you're told you have to kill my bride and me, but you don't because you still love me, which is really beautiful. But because of that, the story ends with me living, and you turning into seafoam and dying!" 

Albus looked up from pouring the hot water into the mugs when Scorpius' enthusiastic rambles were cut short with a sniffle. He turned around and watched deadpanned as Scorpius wiped his eyes with his sleeve and walked over to him, hugging him from behind. 

"I promise I won't let you turn into seafoam," he mumbled, resting his cheek on his back, still sniffling.

Albus watched him from over his shoulder and sighed. "I turn my back for one second, and you manage to make yourself cry." 

Albus wiggled out of his grip and took the mugs, turning around and handing one to Scorpius. "What am I going to do with you," he asked fondly.

Scorpius took a sip of the cocoa, the heat and sweetness bringing him back to a relaxed state. He cradled the mug and gave him a cheeky grin. "Just make sure you don't make any deals with any sea witches."

Albus laughed and nodded, leaning up to peck his lips. "I promise, you big crybaby."


End file.
